


And Reasons Not Contained

by willowcabins



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: (well root is drugged), Drugged Sex, F/F, PWP, literally NOTHING HERE FRIENDS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowcabins/pseuds/willowcabins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Root's eyes have an erratic fervor, and her gasps are shaky and uncontrolled. Root twists her hand around Shaw's neck and kisses her, though its less gentle and calm, and more hungry; a hurried messy demanding kiss that robs Shaw of oxygen and well-being.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Reasons Not Contained

**Author's Note:**

> IN KEEPING WITH MY TRADITION my first ~official~ fic for this fandom is smut!!!!!!!!! also hello root/shaw fandom how r things

Root's eyes have an erratic fervor, and her gasps are shaky and uncontrolled. Root twists her hand around Shaw's neck and kisses her, though its less gentle and calm, and more hungry; a hurried messy demanding kiss that robs Shaw of oxygen and well-being. Root sucks Shaw's lips; Shaw buckles underneath her, her body growing slack where it is jammed between the cold concrete wall and Root. Root ends the kiss delicately and traces a finger down the side of Shaw's face, watching as Shaw shivers and writhes underneath her; she is too turned on right now, and her whole body feels hypersensitive and fragile. There is too much pressure between them; too much force; too little movement. Shaw is trapped though; Root's thigh is jammed between Shaw's legs. Shaw's nails /dig/ into Root's ass to force some movement into Root, but Root does not like to be rushed.

The finger on Shaw's cheekbone stops, and then suddenly Root draws a nail down Shaw's check; it leaves pale skin in its wake that quickly turns a pleasant pink. The pink of disturbed, irritated skin. Shaw hisses; this new pain has sent shivers of electricity, warm tendrils of heat, pulsing into her spine and it makes her uncomfortable in the best way possible.

"Fuck," Shaw hisses, and Root tilts her head.

"Fuck?" She repeats, eyebrow raised. Her left hand, secured around Shaw's neck, curls, and suddenly five nails are digging into Shaw's skin. Shaw hisses again and slams her head against the cold wall, pushing her hips forward, trying to find purchase on Root's leg. Root's right hand stills Shaw's hips by pushing them against the wall.  
"Stay still," she cautions, joy and pleasure thick in her voice. Root's voice, still light and melodic, has a ridiculous effect on Shaw.

"Root." Shaw tries to sound demanding; she tries to sound in control, to remind Root that she too knows how to kill and how to torture. But in the end, she is at Root's mercy; Root has claimed her body, painted it as her own with differing degrees of scratch marks and Shaw has no authority. Root buries her face in Shaw's shoulder and giggles; the hot breath tickles and Shaw tries to exhale calmly. She fails. Root finally reacts though; her right hand slips underneath Shaw's t-shirt, resting on overheated skin before sliding down. Shaw's breath becomes more ragged; Root bites down on her shoulder. Its playful and painless, but right now every touch responds to something deep inside Shaw, and she's embarrassed of the noise she makes. Root looks up at Shaw from Shaw's shoulder and tilts her head again and smiles.

"it's almost like you're the one on drugs," she murmurs, amusement saturating her voice. Shaw rolls her eyes and looks up at the ceiling.

"Just shut up and finish what you started," she hisses. Root rolls her eyes and slips her hand into Shaw's jeans. It's tight and Shaw feels pressure building inside her, flexing, and gasps again. Root slips into her and Shaw feels her spine straighten as her whole body relaxes around this; a consuming feeling of tension and relaxation surrounds her, and Shaw just sinks into the paradox, breaths shacky and uneven. Shaw doesn't know whether it's her own hitched breathing, or the drugs pumping through Root's blood that demand action, but in an instance Root becomes a blur of movement; her breathing picks up and her hand begins to match the pace of her own desperate pants. Shaw feels herself being pushed higher and higher; every breath that she seems to take is combated with Root's carefully orchestrated battle against Shaw's body. Shaw is so close; she is shivering and swearing and gasping, clutching the side of the wall desperate, fingers digging into flawless concrete when Root stops. One second Shaw's cunt is flexing around fingers, and then there is nothing. Root pulls out and steps back.

Shaw is forced to brace herself, hard, not to slide down the wall with this suddenly absence. She wants to tear at Root, drag her back and make her FINISH this raging inferno; but before the anger really kicks in, she is just left wanting. A meter way Root is watching Shaw.

"What are you doing?" Shaw gasps, trying to keep the breathlessness out of her voice. Root smiles and exhales. Shaw realizes that her eyes are over-bright and her hand (fingers glistening) is shaking markedly. "Are you okay?" she asks, concern battling with annoyance in her voice. Root nods and steps forward again. Shaw's brow furrows, confused. Root just smiles, and slides down Shaw's body. Shaw suppresses the whine that arises in her throat when Root yanks down her jeans.

A hot mouth and feverish fingers and suddenly Shaw is back to where she was, paralyzed and maddened by the brown eyes looking up at her from between her legs. As Shaw falls apart around Root, pressing herself against the wall and rolling her hips against Root's mouth (almost too insistently), she wonders if this is what madness tastes like.

Then Root bites down on her clit, a combination of gentle teeth and warm, encouraging sucks, and Shaw barely manages to remain standing.


End file.
